neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Talnec Franco
culminating in the discovery of the spell Dispel Magic THAT BASTARD Deadelfwalking 21:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) who had impregnated his mother in exchange for access to the books. ... Man, Nyasa is more interesting than I thought. Also, I haven't figured out a way to combine "mutatio, spes" and "pertinacia, scientia" in a way that means anything code-wise so maybe I'll have to give up for now and admit a lot of people just like paying lip service to peace in their mottos. I want to fangirl this guy's time magic so much, but given the history of Ashra + any kind of magical setup ever, maybe I should just make sure to stay far, far away if we encounter anything related to him. (As fucking if.) Chimegumi 21:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Dispel Magic, Greater Dispel Magic, Talnec's Disjunction. Or, "being Franked". Dude must really like stripping raw magic off the bone. Also, I wonder what sort of books would convince Boccob to indulge in carnal relations in order to read them. Maybe that's why he can't feel anything now.AlanChu 13:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Clearly, Kruglor should have brought him a book. And flowers. Chimegumi 14:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) There are three "Franko/Franco"s mentioned on the wiki. This guy, Vatislav (of "For Vaitslav! /frenziedberserkersinyourFACE" fame) and Theodore some dude who supposedly told Vargus to fuck off for a while because Grax was being testy according to CBP. ...I kind of think they're all the same person. Or something. IDK. Felt like it should be pointed out though. Chimegumi 05:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Vatislav, of Captain of the Bloodfoe fame? AlanChu 11:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) The dude that the said "For Vaitslav!"about, yes. Apparently he was a captain who found the place in 670 SA and made a deal with Ganth about it. So if he was actually on one of the ships we fought, there's serious timefuckery involved ... which is par for the course if they are all the same guy (or part of some crazyass time traveling family other than mine) but in that case I'd have expected a supermage rather than what we got. Chimegumi 17:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, just realized: are we not speaking his/her name in case we call him/her onto us? Captain of the Bllodfoe is CLINTIS. And so there is Talnec Franko (995-1242), Vatislav Franko(?-670-?), original founder of Point North, and Bit Character in CBP (?-149X-?). AlanChu 21:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, either this is one of Hobbs inconsistencies, or an actual error. Date of Disappearance: 1252 or 1242? AlanChu 21:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I was leaving Clintis' name off because I was waiting for you to confirm s/he's the one who shouted that before attacking you, that battle was kinda chaotic. Bit Character is Theodore, and I think he's a Senator maybe? The dates seem right. Dunno what's up with the disappearance inaccuracies. Chimegumi 23:07, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember "for Vatislav" being said at all. Clarity, Ashra, clarity. SOME dude called for Vatislav. Clintis was the only notable opposing PC. However, he is a Frenzied Berserker. There was also various ground NPC's dockside and the captain of another ship who was a caster. No confirmation. AlanChu 12:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes confirmation. I remember being a) alarmed by OH SHIT FRENZIED BERSERKER and b) thinking "That's how you rage and induce fear in the hearts of your enemies? And wouldn't he pimp-slap you for messing up his town? I'm missing something OH MY FUCKING GOD EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE" and then I never pursued it further. Deadelfwalking 12:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ethan. That's what I remember too. I'm pretty sure that encounter worked this way: *Captain of the CRNA RUKA was CLINTIS, then just CLINT, who shouted "For Vatislav!" and attacked Leilah when she chopped a hole in his ship. *Captain of the BLOODFOE was that guy who kept taking 5-foot moves and dancing around while controlling the ship. All I remember him actively doing was hitting me with a Lightning Bolt at the end of the battle since my SR was low. He didn't say anything as far as I recall. *We fucked up the Crna Ruka by smacking into it with ships, negative energy, etc so it was no longer a viable escape route for the Black Hand. Clint jumped onto the Bloodfoe and that captain took him away, then the Bloodfoe came back for Clint-then-Clintis to fuck with us in Warehouse H, then they decided to GTFO before Goneril's finest arrived. Chimegumi 23:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC)